Tómate la sopa
by 3R
Summary: Post 10x03!, Sam, Dean y cómo seguir adelante. Only brothers. Este fic participa en el reto "200 fan fiction" del foro: Supernatural Blood Brothers
1. Drable nº1: DEAN

Título:** Tómate la sopa**  
>Autor: 3r<br>Tema: only bros & the family business  
>Calificación: PC<br>Resumen: Sam, Dean y una sopa de tomate. SPOILER POST-10X03  
>Estado: completo<br>Disclaimer: Sobrenatural y los chicos pertenecen a la CW y sus creadores

* * *

><p>Este fic participa en el reto "<strong>200 Fan Fiction<strong>" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"

* * *

><p><strong>Drable nº1: SAM<strong>

Sam Winchester miraba a su hermano sentado al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina. Esas últimas dos semanas habían hablado como nunca, y aunque al principio había querido creer que todo saldría bien ahora no podía evitar que la preocupación se anudara en su pecho tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración.

Porque Dean le estaba preparando. Le estaba diciendo lo que ocurriría y lo que nadie podría evitar. Sam oía su voz, ronca, herida, metódica, pero no escuchaba sus palabras porque no quería escucharlas. Conocía a su hermano como para leer en su expresión, en su mirada, la desesperación que se filtraba al exterior como una trampa de arenas movedizas.

No podía apartar la mirada de Dean, de su palidez, de las ojeras pronunciadas y violáceas, del brillo de sus ojos, de los restos de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. La sopa de tomate se enfriaba olvidada frente al mayor, junto al pedazo de pastel que ni siquiera había tocado.

La voz de Dean se quebró mientras se ocultaba el rostro con las manos. "No puedo más, por favor, sabes que es lo justo" Pero eso jamás sería lo justo. Esa no era la forma.


	2. Drable nº 2: SAM

**TÓMATE LA SOPA**

**Drable nº2: DEAN**

El dolor le retorcía desde dentro, la marca exigía alimentarse y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirse. Había querido ir a cazar con la ingenua esperanza de olvidar las exigencias de esa cicatriz que estúpidamente aceptó llevar.

Sam no lo entendía. El chico era lo único que le mantenía humano y no sería por mucho más tiempo. Es difícil razonar con alguien tan cabezota como un Winchester, era difícil hacerle comprender que lo mejor era terminar ya con su sufrimiento pues lo único que conseguiría otra tanda de sangre purificada era retrasar otro par de semanas lo inevitable.

Le miró a los ojos, directamente, y supo que no había escuchado una sola palabra, que no quería aceptarlo. Durante todo ese rato había tratado de explicarle qué debía hacer y Sam se había negado a escuchar.

Quería saltar sobre él y golpearle, y se dio cuenta de que era la marca pidiendo sangre. Era preciso que todo acabara o volvería a matar, volvería a convertirse en ese monstruo ávido de violencia, insaciable… La palabra "Libre" se colaba en su mente, pero no era su voz, su voz era la que suplicaba "No puedo más, por favor, sabes que es lo justo"


	3. Drable nº 3: ESPERANZA

**TÓMATE LA SOPA**

**Drable nº3: ESPERANZA**

"Tómate la sopa y estarás mejor". Sam cogió las manos de Dean y las separó de su rostro. El mayor se dejó hacer como un muñeco sin voluntad porque toda su energía se concentraba en soportar el dolor.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo papá tuvo aquella gripe que me contagió a mí y que yo te contagié a ti? Cuando papá se dio cuenta de que estabas enfermo te obligó a descansar" Dean intentó sonreír y Sam continuó "Te metió en la cama, te arropó y te hizo tomar aquella asquerosa sopa picante haciendo el avioncito"

"No tengo una gripe Sammy". Pero su hermano estaba en modo "Cuidaré de ti aunque tenga que atarte", le dio a elegir, sopa o pastel y como siguió negándose comenzó por la sopa.

Dean se obligó a comer, con cada cucharada intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que podría soportar todo esto. No por la culpabilidad, ni por miedo a morir, podía soportarlo por Sam. Porque si su hermano continuaba a su lado encontraba el motivo y la fuerza para seguir luchando.

Sam envolvió a Dean en un abrazo cuando se terminó la sopa "Lo conseguirás Dean, sólo tienes aguantar hasta que encontremos la manera de salvarte".


End file.
